1. Field of the Invention
A beauty parlor or barber shop chair, for back shampooing of the hair of the head of a person seated in the chair from the rear of the person may be readily accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present chair was developed and invented for the purpose of "back-shampooing", in which the seat is raised, the back is reclined, and the chair is adjusted from an upright position into a reclined and generally horizontal position, in order to fit the person's or customer's neck onto the shampoo bowl, so that back-shampooing of the hair of the head of the person may be readily accomplished.
The original purpose of back-shampooing was to keep customers (persons being shampooed) free from bending uncomfortably forward for shampooing. The conventional chairs, however, with the back of the chair directly attached to the seat, required the beautician to support the chair back with his or her hand, when the back reclined. Furthermore, when reclined, the chair often pulled in the customer's shirt, and made him or her very uncomfortable. In addition, the complex and complicated mechanisms of prior art chairs resulted in high maintenance cost and a reduced service life.